Kiezen of Delen
by BlackParadeMarcher
Summary: Een verhaal over twee vriendinnen, en het harde bestaan wat een leven wordt genoemd. OneShot.


**Kiezen of Delen.**

Met wapperende mantel liep een jonge vrouw door de straten van de Wegisweg. Haar bruine haar viel voor haar ogen terwijl ze om zich heen keek, om een lege straat aan te treffen. Ze was op weg naar 'Het Vliegende bord', waar een goede vriendin van haar logeerde.

Langzaam opende ze de deur van het pension, en keek het kleine barretje door. Haar ijsblauwe ogen vielen op een jonge vrouw, met lange zwarte haren, en blauwe ogen. De vrouw had haar al opgemerkt, en liep met stevige pas naar haar toe.

"Rose!" zei ze enthousiast.

Rose glimlachte. De vrouw tegenover haar was haar beste vriendin, genaamd Nikki. Ze kenden elkaar al vanaf de tijd dat ze konden lopen en brachten veel tijd met elkaar door. De laatste tijd was dat contact een beetje afgezwakt, met name omdat Rose bezig was met dingen die ze liever voor zichzelf hield.

Ze omhelsden elkaar en Nikki keek haar vriendin stralend aan. Haar lange rode haren hadden plaatsgemaakt voor een kort bruin kapsel, en dat kon Nikki haar niet kwalijk nemen. Naar wat ze had gehoord was het Ministerie opzoek naar Rose, en hadden ze een beloning van 10000 galjoenen uitgeloofd aan degene die kon vertellen waar Rose zich bevond.

Nikki echter was een braaf meisje. Ze gaf les aan Zweinstein, Verweer tegen de Kunsten om precies te zijn. Ze had ooit wel overwogen om in de voetstappen van Rose te treden, maar had daar verder niet meer bij nagedacht toen Albus Perkamentus haar vroeg om leraar te worden aan Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus. Ze wilde dan ook niet weten waarom Rose haar nu, en vooral waarom hier, haar wilde spreken.

"Waarom ben je hier, Rose?" vroeg Nikki zacht. Rose keek haastig om zich heen voor ze antwoord gaf.

"Noem me geen Rose, Nikki. Ik heb al eens moeten vluchten omdat iemand dom genoeg was om mijn naam uit te spreken."

Rosemary Christina Stéphanie Giomargi, was een gevierd meisje en heel slim op school. Vanwege haar succesvolle ouders en hun carrière werd er veel van haar verwacht. Rose was nooit een ambitieus meisje geweest, en wilde dat ook absoluut niet worden. Ik plaats daarvan was ze aan de kant van Voldemort gekomen, mede door haar oom, Antonin Dolochov. Nog voordat hij in Azkaban belandde, was zij gemerkt met het Duistere teken.

"Het spijt me. Wat kom je doen?" zei Nikki en ze liep de trap op, richting haar kamer. De twee vrouwen gingen op het bed zitten.

"Chris heet ik, Nikki. Waarom ik hier ben? Die vraag zal ik je snel genoeg beantwoorden, ik wil eerst weten hoe het met je gaat. Je werkt voor Perkamentus?"

Nikki knikte. Ze veegde haar zwarte haar over haar schouder en zuchtte.

"Ja, ik werk voor Perkamentus. Ik geef Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten."

"Oké Nikki, ik heb een voorstel voor je. Neem je hem aan, zit je goed. Weiger je het, kan ik je niet garanderen dat je deze avond overleeft." Toen ze Nikki's gezicht zag zei ze: "Ik kan je verzekeren dat je van mij niets hoeft te vrezen, maar van anderen zeker wel."

"Je voorstel?" vroeg Nikki ietwat nerveus.

"Jij zorgt ervoor dat de Heer van het Duister geen last meer heeft van Perkamentus, en je wordt toegelaten tot zijn trouwste dienaars. Weiger je, dan adviseer ik je om zo snel mogelijk te verdwijnen, mits je leven je niet lief is."

Nikki slikte. Ze was niet gewend aan dit soort dingen. Zij, Nikki Webster, was altijd goed verzorgd door haar ouders en had alles wat haar hartje begeerde, en sinds haar ouders beide gestorven waren, had ze ook nog een dikke erfenis, plus een groot huis. Waarom ze er niet woonde? Haar ouders hadden nooit in een goed boekje gestaan bij Voldemort, en daarom werd er ook op hun gejaagd. Sinds ze gestorven waren, (gedood door Dooddoeners) waren ze op zoek naar Nikki. Maar niet om haar te doden, want Nikki had krachten wat nog aardig van pas zou kunnen komen. Het deed haar nog steeds pijn als ze eraan dacht hoe de Dooddoeners dat te weten waren gekomen, want omdat Rose de enige was die ze het verteld had, dus moest zij het doorgegeven hebben.

"Dus, jouw voorstel is, een moord begaan of anders zelf sterven?" Rose knikte instemmend, blij dat Nikki het zo snel begreep. Rose boog zich wat dichter naar haar vriendin toe.

"Het spijt me Nikki. Ik moet het doen, hij zegt dat hij me anders vermoord. Hij bespaard me het leed om je zelf te moeten vermoorden, omdat hij weet dat ik dat niet zo trekken. Doe mee Nikki, je zou van pas komen. Blijf leven."

Haar grote ijsblauwe ogen boorden zich in die van Nikki. Meestal hadden haar ogen het effect om mensen te laten bevriezen in alles wat ze deden, omdat ze meestal haat uitstraalden. In tegenstelling tot Nikki had Rose geen leuke jeugd gehad, omdat er altijd van alles van haar verwacht werd. Nooit mocht ze zelf weten wat ze droeg, wat ze deed. Zelfs haar vriendjes werden voor haar uitgekozen. En alles om haar maar een brave meid te houden, wat uiteindelijk toch niet gelukt was. Maar nu stonden haar ogen rustig, wetend dat ze zich bij elk besluit van Nikki zou moeten neerleggen.

"Oké, ik doe mee." zei Nikki. Rose kon zich nog net inhouden om geen zucht van verlichting te slagen. Snel stond ze op.

"De Heer verwacht je morgen om 10 uur in zijn vertrekken. Ik kom je hier om half 10 ophalen, wees klaar. De Heer houdt niet van laatkomers."

Met wapperende mantel liep Rose de kamer uit, Nikki verbaasd achterlatend. De houding van haar vriendin was omgeslagen als een blad van een boom. Zuchtend stond ze op, en besloot maar te gaan douchen. Ze wilde goed voor de dag komen als ze 'de Heer' zou moeten ontmoeten.

Ondertussen liep Rose weer door de straten van de Wegisweg. Verward keek ze om zich heen. Vrijwel alle gordijnen van de huizen om haar heen waren gesloten. Mensen waren niet graag buiten met deze omstandigheden. Rose kon het ze niet kwalijk nemen, naar wat zij had gehoord werden om elke hoek Dreuzels vermoord en Modderbloedjes gemarteld. Ook iedereen die weigerde mee te werken met Voldemort werd gemarteld en vervolgens vermoord. Soms begreep Rose van zichzelf niet waarom ze ooit Dooddoener was geworden. Wat was er nou leuk aan mensen vermoorden? Niet dat ze er moeite mee had om opdrachten van haar meester uit te voeren, maar er waren van die enthousiastelingen die om de hoek gingen zitten wachten tot er weer een slachtoffer langskwam.

Rose verdween en verscheen vrijwel op hetzelfde moment weer, maar dan op een geheel andere plek. Ze was verschenen in het hoofdkwartier van haar meester, die ze verslag zou moeten uitbrengen over hoe het gesprek met Nikki was gelopen.

"Ah Rose, ik verwachtte je al. Vertel me over juffrouw Webster." Rose boog voor haar meester en begon te vertellen. Ze betwijfelde of hij het niet al wist, maar het was een verzoek geweest, wat je als onderdaan maar beter kan beantwoorden.

"Ze heeft ingestemd, en is hier morgen voor 10 uur." Antwoordde ze. Haar meester knikte tevreden.

"Mooi, je kunt gaan."

Zonder haar meester aan te kijken stond Rose op en liep naar de deur. Ze wilde hem niet aankijken, ze wilde dat verweerde en mismaakte gezicht niet zien. Mensen die op hem wilden lijken, waren gek, gestoord misschien wel.

Een heel eind verderop zat Nikki op haar bed naar buiten te staren, zonder echt iets te zien. Ze dacht na. Over Rose, over zichzelf, over de opdracht die ze zou moeten volbrengen. Ze zou het zeker niet aan kunnen zien om Perkamentus te zien sterven. Toch was het haar droom, eindelijk toegelaten te worden tot een groep. Al was het de groep van Voldemort, en zou ze zijn onderdaan moeten worden, het raakte haar. Diep vanbinnen wist ze dat ze fout zat, en dat ze Perkamentus zou moeten helpen.

Ze scheurde haar blik los van de boom die ze vanuit haar raam kon zien, en kleedde zich om. Uiteindelijk lag ze op haar rug in bed, denkend aan wat komen ging.

Terwijl Rose haar korte bruine haren borstelde, keek ze in de spiegel naar zichzelf. Wat deed ze Nikki aan? Wat deed ze zichzelf aan? Met een ruk trok ze de borstel uit haar haren, haar gezicht vertrok van pijn. Ze smeet de borstel neer en trok haar pyjama aan. Na nog een blik door het raam naar buiten te hebben geworpen stapte ze in bed en viel na lange tijd piekeren in slaap.

De bel ging. Nikki stond snel op uit haar bed en sloeg een badjas om. Snel liep ze naar beneden, haar voetstappen licht klinkend op de traptreden. Onrustig keek ze door het kijkgaatje van haar voordeur, en zag Rose staan. Ze stond ongeduldig op de ene voet naar de andere te bewegen, trappelend om naar binnen te mogen.

"Ro-, sorry, Chris!" zei Nikki hakkelend en ze liet haar beste vriendin binnen.

"Nikki. Ik zie dat je nog niet aangekleed bent? Dat zou ik snel doen, als je niet te laat wilt komen." Antwoordde Rose afstandelijk.

Gisteravond had ze een besluit genomen. Ze zou Nikki niet meer in vertrouwen nemen, dat zou het veiligst zijn. Als iemand besloot om Nikki Veritaserum te geven, zou dat het einde betekenen. Nikki zou alles bekennen, inclusief het feit dat ze Rose kende en wist waar ze zich bevond.

Al snel stond Nikki weer beneden, aangekleed en wel, in een eenvoudig gewaad. Zwart, met een grote mantel.

"Laten we gaan" zei ze en ze wenkte Rose. Nadat ze het huis had afgesloten keek ze Rose aan, en zag in haar ogen spijt, spijt voor alles. Ze wilde haar vriendin omhelzen, zeggen dat alles goed zou komen, maar ze kon het niet. Zonder nog iets te zeggen verdwijnselde ze.

Rose volgde het voorbeeld van Nikki, en al snel stonden ze naast elkaar in de kamer van Voldemort. Daar stond hij, met zijn spierwitte gezicht, en rode ogen. Een rilling kroop over Rose's rug, terwijl ze naar haar meester keek.

"Dus U bent juffrouw Webster?" zei Voldemort tegen Nikki, zonder acht te slaan op Rose, die er roerloos naast stond.

Nikki knikte.

"U weet wat de opdracht is?" Weer knikte ze. "Dan wens ik dat je die nu gaat uitvoeren. Rose zal met je meegaan, maar u zal degene zijn die het uitvoert."

Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen draaide Voldemort zich om en beveelde daarmee om te verdwijnen. Dat deden Nikki en Rose, vrijwel tegelijk.

Ze verschenen weer, in het kleine dorpje Zweinsveld. Met stevige pas liepen ze richting Zweinstein, naar de grote hekken. Toen ze daar aangekomen waren fluisterde Nikki iets, en een groot felverlicht wezen spoot uit haar toverstok. Ze bleven wachten, niemand zei iets.

Uiteindelijk kwam er iemand aanlopen, en Rose zag met een schok dat het Hagrid was. Ze kende hem nog van haar schooltijd, en had altijd een grondige hekel aan de halfreus gehad.

"Nikki? Wat doe jij hier? En wie is dat?" Gromde Hagrid en hij keek in de richting van Rose, die zich niet op haar gemak voelde.

"Dit is Chris, en ik wil graag Perkamentus spreken" antwoordde Nikki zonder blikken of blozen en Hagrid opende de poort.

"Loop maar gelijk door"

Dat deden ze. Met stevige pas liepen ze over het gras, richting het kasteel. Tot ieders verbazing was de voordeur open, en konden de twee vrouwen zo doorlopen.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij de waterspuwer, die hun scheidde van het kantoor van Perkamentus. Nikki zei het wachtwoord en met de grote bewegende trap kwamen ze boven, bij een grote eiken deur.

Nikki opende de deur, en zag hem. Daar zat Perkamentus, aan zijn schrijftafel. Hij keek op toen de deur openging en glimlachte. Vanaf dat moment wist Nikki dat ze hem nooit zou kunnen vermoorden. Ook Rose was de kamer binnengekomen maar scheen geen van de twijfels te hebben waar Nikki mee te kampen had. Ze had haar toverstok op Perkamentus gericht, en zei:

"Ach, Perkamentus, blij om u weer eens te zien."

"Rose? Ben jij het? Je bent veranderd." Zei Perkamentus rustig, ondanks de situatie waar bij in verkeerde.

Zonder van Perkamentus op te kijken zei Rose: "Doe het Nikki. Doe het nu"

Nikki stond te trillen op haar benen en keek Perkamentus aan. Die ogen, die ogen vol trouw, zo rustig en vertrouwt. Ze kon het niet. Trillend zakte ze op haar knieën.

Rose hoorde de plof en keek geschrokken om. Nikki zat op haar knieën en snikte. Rose zag dat ze haar toverstok op zichzelf richtte en besefte wat ze van plan was.

"Nikki! Doe het niet! Nikki!"

Maar het was te laat. Nikki opende haar mond en fluisterde:

"Avada Kedavra"


End file.
